


Credence's Christmas

by flightinflame



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Credence Barebone Gets a Hug, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 08:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/pseuds/flightinflame
Summary: Credence hasn't celebrated Christmas before. But now he has a family, and a chance to have the kind of day he previously only dreamed of. If only he knew what to get for his friends.





	Credence's Christmas

"Get back here!" Newt yelled, as the niffler raced away from him, stuffing its pouch with a string of silver strands. Credence managed to hide his smile as he gave chase, catching the niffler and holding it close for a moment, before returning it to Newt. He watched with some interest as Newt removed the silver strands from the niffler's pouch. He upended the creature and tickled it, rescuing a number of jewelled baubles and then depositing the niffler on the ground. Credence picked it up and cuddled it gently, as the beast nuzzled against him looking miserable.

"I know..." Credence murmured sympathetically, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a pin which he had carefully bent so that the niffler wouldn't injure itself. "Here you go."  
"You spoil him," came Theseus's voice from the sofa, but he sounded fond, so Credence didn't bother letting it worry him.

The niffler stuffed the pin into its pouch with an air of irritation - it was clear that as far as the niffler was concerned, the pin was no replacement for the shining strands Newt was sticking to the ceiling with waves of his wand. Credence patted the niffler, and ushered it towards its nest, before settling back to watch Newt's work.

Newt seemed to notice his staring, smiling a little and waving him over.  
"You can help if you want."  
Credence ducked his head and smiled nervously.  
"I'm alright thank you."

Christmas wasn't something that he was used to. He knew all about God's message, but he also knew that Christmas sometimes took people's attention from God. Worse, Theseus, Percival and Newt weren't actually celebrating Christmas at all - they were celebrating Yule, but had postponed their celebrations by a few days to make him feel more comfortable. His gaze was drawn to the fire burning in the grate, the multicoloured flames licking across the large log, and crossed his arms across his chest.

Sometimes, he could forget the sin he lived in now. But other times the thoughts almost drowned him, overwhelming his thoughts. He was staying with three men, two of whom he laid with in sin, and outside of marriage. He was celebrating a pagan festival among witches, and worst of all he felt happier here than he ever had been before. That joy was the worst of the sins, because it showed how completely he had given himself to evil. He had been raised to fear. But now all he felt was a sense that he was home.

Strong arms wrapped around him, and he felt himself pulled back into the solidity of Percival's embrace.  
"You look serious," Percival told him, asking gently but still demanding the truth.  
"Just thinking about what Ma would say," Credence admitted. "We weren't meant to celebrate like this, she said it was distraction..." he closed his eyes and thought. "I saw all the decorations of course, Modesty always loved them, and we'd wander through the streets to hand out our leaflets and see what we could find, but... that was always with the knowledge it was forbidden. Things are different now."  
"They are," Percival agreed, but he was gentle. He never made Credence feel bad when memories reared their heads like a runespoor, biting at his thoughts. Percival had his own nightmares.

Even though they were together now, every one of them was haunted by nightmares that they couldn't always put words to. Percival's hold was strong, and it helped keep the fear away.

"Credence?" Newt asked, sighing in irritation as one stubborn bit of silver floated down from the ceiling and landed in his hair. "Would you mind taking the list on the side and heading down into the case, just check that I've written down all the creatures and haven't missed anyone?"  
"Of course."  
"Take the niffler while you're at it," Percival muttered, and Credence obediently scooped up the small ball of black fur, picked up the list, and descended into the case.

Newt had written down a careful list of everyone, but Credence took his time to check it, wondering if the others were trying to get him out of the way. It made sense that they'd have their own traditions - Theseus and Percival had been friends from the war, and Newt and Percival were close. Newt and Theseus grew up together, and from what Credence had heard their childhood yuletides had involved a lot more food and a lot less terror than his own ever had.

It wasn't that Credence resented them their happiness - he cared about them, all of them. They were his family now. But he didn't know how to take that happiness for himself when it was offered.

Dougal lumbered towards him, one paw resting on Credence's hand. Credence let Dougal lead him along, checking off the larger animals and making sure that each type of smaller one was mentioned. He was amused to find that Percival, Theseus and himself were also listed, as were both Miss Queenie and Miss Tina, and Mister Kowalski. Eventually Dougal released him, and he clambered back out to the top of the case.

The tree was fully decorated now, candles floating among its branches, and more silver shining. A thin layer of snow trembled on some of the branches, occasionally cascading down to the branch beneath before raising again to the top.  
"How was the list?" Newt asked.  
"Perfect," Credence reassured, and Newt nodded.   
"I've got presents for everyone listed, the others will be coming over for dinner," Newt said with a smile. Credence hesitated. He had a few small things he'd managed to pull together for Percival, Theseus and Newt, but for his other friends and for the creatures he had nothing.

He contemplated hiding in the suitcase, but the look on Newt's face told him that he wouldn't be able to sneak away now.  
"Obviously the creature presents are from all of us,"  
"Obviously," Percival muttered. Credence considered, then awkwardly raised his hand.  
"Yes Credence?"  
"Um. What... What did you get the billywigs?"  
"For creatures like the billywigs, I get them something to share. In this case, I've found a new type of plant, one that I believe they will enjoy the nectar of. I will plant it in the erumpent enclosure, as she won't try and eat it."  
Credence nodded, and Theseus reached out from his chair to embrace him.  
"I'm not planning on getting presents for all of Newt's pets, I got Pickett a woodlouse and I got niffler a couple of coins; no one expects you to have done it."  
"Thank you," Credence mumbled, still a little nervous. Maybe he could get away with not having a present for the creatures, but he should have done some for the others. A second wave of guilt swept through him as he realised that Queenie must have known he hadn't got her anything. He felt like he had failed her. He took a few deep breaths, and nodded.  
"Can I go to my room?"  
Theseus released him, and he hurried upstairs, checking what he had already prepared. For Newt there was a notebook in which he had drawn the creatures, for Newt to add any notes he wanted. Percival had some cufflinks that he had found, and for Theseus there were a few handkerchiefs which he had sewn a letter "T" in. Theseus was always stealing Percival's handkerchiefs, and he thought that this might solve the solution - at least until Theseus lost them.

Those presents were better than anything he had ever received. He didn't know what he was getting, expected it would be nicer than what he was giving, but he had no money of his own. If he had asked, any one of them would have given him money for presents, but if he did that it wouldn't be from him. 

He had a few hours before the celebration started. He had time to save this, he just needed to make a plan.

The Barebone children weren't meant to celebrate Christmas, but they'd always find something. Chastity had got him some gloves this year, and Modesty had promised to hand out half of his leaflets for the next month. Chastity had a scarf from him, and a hat from Modesty, and Modesty had got a doll from the two of them. They sat on the floor in his room, whispering to each other, until they heard Ma stir and went to prepare for the day.  
He just needed to find something for Tina, Queenie and Jacob, after all they had done for him.

It wouldn't be fair to not give them gifts, but he didn't know what to do. He couldn't cook - not when Jacob and Queenie were both so good, and there was little that he could do otherwise. He could read, and manage to write, but his writing was hardly neat - it was better than Newt's scrawl, but not by much. He sighed, looking around his room. He had far more possessions now than he could ever have dreamed of with Ma, but he couldn't just give up his things to the others. It wouldn't be right.

He considered, heading to the window. He could open it far enough to slip downstairs, but he couldn't imagine the others would respond well to his sudden disappearance. Instead, he would have to tell them he was heading out, and hope that they didn't ask too much about why he was leaving. He was a grown man, an he wasn't a prisoner - they were always clear on that. So he was allowed to leave. He made his way back downstairs, adding his few presents wrapped in brown paper to the pile of gifts beneath the tree. Newt smiled at him.  
"You didn't need to get us anything."  
"I wanted to," Credence answered. "Does anyone mind if I go out for a little while?"  
"Of course not," Percival reassured, looking relieved that Credence was willing to go outside. Initially he hadn't been willing to venture from the security of his house, but he felt more confident now.  
"You need anyone to come with you?" Theseus asked. He had Dougal snuggled up on his lap, and the two of them looked very comfortable.  
"I can manage on my own thank you," Credence demurred. "I won't be too long."

With that, he was able to slip outside.

***

Walking through the city was different now. As a child he had spent hours, trying to take as long as he could before he returned home to an uncomfortable bed, praying he'd stay out of trouble for another night. Now, he didn't need to hesitate. He wanted to hurry home, to cuddle up with his family and check on the creatures. But now he had a purpose, and that drove him from his sanctuary.

He headed over to the bakery, knowing it would be closed because of the season, but still hoping he would find inspiration in it. As he walked, he saw some of the children he knew from life with Ma, children who had gone to them for food once. He wished he could do more to help them, in some way to make a positive of Ma's legacy. But that was a problem for another day. For now, his focus was on how to make his friends happy.

He stared at the little creatures in the window. Jacob was a talented chef, and the creatures looked almost alive. They were wonderful, but he wasn't sure he felt any more inspired.

He wondered if he could talk to Jacob about the children. Credence couldn't pay him, but he could offer to work and use the money or some of the food for the kids that had once visited Ma's soup kitchen. It would mean he could do something to help, rather than merely relaxing in Percival's house. That gave him a purpose.

He continued to walk alone, knowing where he might find a few things. In the bins outside the station, sometimes things would be left behind - that was where he got presents for his sisters. 

He could make a present for Miss Tina, he suspected. Miss Tina deserved the best, and while Credence couldn't offer her that, he was willing to give her the best that he could manage. He looked through the trash, but saw nothing that was good enough for the others. They were used to good things, things far beyond what he would be able to find thrown away by No-Majs.

Despairing, he headed back towards home. He almost got back when he ran into Newt.  
"Thought I'd find you soon," Newt murmured. "I've been looking all over."  
"Oh?" Credence frowned slightly. "I... I didn't need finding."  
"You looked concerned."  
"I wanted to work out presents for Queenie, Tina and Jacob, and I've got no ideas..."   
Newt embraced him softly for a moment. Credence cuddled up against him, Newt's hand running gently around his back.

"You can put your name on my gifts if you'd like?"  
"Thanks," Credence murmured. "But no thank you, I want to do this right."  
"What do we want to get?" Newt asked, reaching into his pocket and pulling out some notes. He still hadn't quite got the hang of American money, but there was a lot there. "I can pay."  
Credence shook his head a little, not knowing what to say, how to explain it to him. Newt was wealthy. He had always been wealthy, and so money wasn't important to him. He didn't need to ever worry about anything more - but Credence did. Credence had to find a way to do this right.

"What do you want to get them?" Newt asked, and there was a faint hint of understanding in his eyes. "I can lend you the money, if that would be easier, or..."  
Credence shook his head, but reached out to squeeze Newt's hand.  
"I want to do this myself."  
Newt nodded quietly, and Credence leaned against his shoulder.  
"I appreciate your offer," Credence promised, gazing up at Newt fondly. "And I know that if I asked, you'd help me with this. But they're my friends too, and presents are meant to be perfect-"

Newt shook his head.  
"No one ever gets presents perfect Credence, well... Queenie might, but that's because she's cheating. The rest of us just fumble along and do our best, and hope that whoever we gave it to likes us enough to pretend to approve."  
That comment made Credence laugh, and he flashed a brilliant smile at Newt, before glancing back down at the floor.  
"They'll still like me won't they?"  
"They love you Credence. You're their friend, and honestly no one expects you to have got them anything. If you give them something, they'll appreciate it, because it's from you."

Credence nodded, thinking of his sisters' gifts. Modesty hadn't been able to get him anything, so instead she gave his time. The gloves Chastity had given him had been second hand, already showing signs of wear. He'd loved the gifts just the same. He nodded, and let Newt lead him home. Theseus and Percival both embraced him on his return.  
"I only went for a walk," Credence muttered.  
"Dougal kept pulling us towards the door as soon as you left. We were all very worried."  
"Oh..." Credence laughed a little, then went to hug Dougal. "Maybe you can help me?"

Dougal paused, his eyes going a vivid blue, before he nodded and faded from view. Credence paused, wondering what the creature was up to, then looked at Percival and Theseus.  
"Sorry," he murmured quietly. "I'm still new at this."  
"I thought you celebrated?" Percival asked. "You lived in a church, and we saw some paper chains-"  
"The children would make them," Credence agreed. "But Ma said it was a wasteful holiday. She'd give out food for the orphans, but the three of us weren't to celebrate it. It was wickedness..." He shivered, and Newt guided him to sit down. He curled up into his side, and Theseus came over to join in the embrace. Credence felt like he belonged there. That gave him the strength to continue.  
"I'd see everyone else celebrate, and see the shops, and all these perfect presents... and even this year, when I'm free, I can't live up to-" he shook his head, and gestured around at the decorations. "All of this is like a fairy tale, and I can't do enough to equal it."  
"Having you here is the only gift we expect from you," Percival said, leaning in and kissing Credence's forehead. Credence felt his face heat slightly, his heart racing in his chest - Percival showing such open affection always startled him, especially when the man was so calm and controlled when he was working.

"They'll be here soon," Newt reminded him. "So what do you want to do?"  
Credence considered, and then smiled as he realised what he could do.  
"I know what to do for them," he answered. "They'll be here soon."  
Theseus nodded, heading through to the kitchen in order to put the kettle on. Credence allowed himself to relax now, enjoying the sense of calm that flowed through him as everything fell into place. He didn't need to make Christmas perfect. He just needed to do his best.

***

Queenie swept into the house in a beautiful pink dress, heading straight to Credence and pulling him into an embrace.  
"Oh sweetie, what a lovely gift," she murmured, and her lips brushed his forehead. She giggled. "No, I haven't left a lipstick mark, I promise." He nodded, and turned to greet the others, waving acknowledgement to Jacob and Tina. 

"What order do we do these things in?" Percival asked the new arrivals. Queenie shrugged a little, and Jacob hesitated.  
"Should we eat first?" he suggested, and then he and Queenie disappeared into the kitchen. Credence watched them go, before Newt waved.  
"I've got a lot of presents to hand out in the case, if you want to help."

Credence hurried into the case, watching as Newt handed out treats and toys with sheer abandon. The graphorns got a new ball, in which chunks of meat were hidden. The billywigs got some flowers, the niffler got a mirror which was carefully placed so that his hoard was made to look even larger than before. A new cushion was added to Dougal's nest, an apple tree planted nearby, a tea set was placed in for the occamy, and the bowtruckles were given a small treehouse and several insects. The nundu was given a large ball of string, with treats tucked around her enclosure, and the mooncalves were given some toys which bobbed along in the air, giving them something to chase. Credence stuck close to Newt, enjoying the sheer glee with which Newt handed out the presents.

When the erumpent had been given some extra food and a new tree she could use to polish her horn, Newt led Credence up from the case, and they were greeted by the smell of food. All kinds of foods, better than he ever could have imagined before he arrived. He noticed that Newt's shirt had a Niffler clung precariously to it. He indicated the problem with his eyes, and Newt carefully deposited the niffler back in his case before heading to the dining room, setting the table as Percival poured the drinks. Credence carried in the food, with Tina's help. 

He was sitting with his friends, and everything felt good. He was grateful that they were close, knew that this was where he belonged, surrounded by those he loved. He focused on the meal. The presents could wait until afterwards - what mattered now was spending time with those he cared about most. Everything else could wait for a bit longer.

When the meal was finished, he cleared away the plates, and Tina washed them with a wave of her wand. He settled down on the floor beside Percival's chair, his knees drawn up to his chest and arms wrapped around them. He felt safer like that sometimes, and no one here ever got angry if he wanted to curl up and hide a little. He was thankful for that. Queenie sat down beside him and smiled.  
"Come on, present time. You need to hand them out."  
"Huh?"  
"Well, normally Teenie does it, but you're younger than her," Queenie explained, pointing at the pile of gifts. "Youngest person hands out the presents."

Credence nodded, getting to his feet, feeling grateful for having a purpose. It was easier to have something to do. He hesitated when the first present he picked up was his own.  
"Open it," Queenie prompted before he could even voice his confusion. He opened the box, and laughed with delight at the small pastries he found within.  
"New mixtures," Jacob informed him. "I'd like your opinion."

The other gifts were handed out carefully. Credence found himself with a growing pile of clothes and books and treats, more than he had ever had in his life before. He hesitated a little before handing Percival the cufflinks. They were ones he had found, rather than bought, but the black gemstones matched Percival's hair. Percival unwrapped them with a smile, which stopped him feeling so ashamed. It was hard to feel he had done badly when Percival smiled at him like that. Newt was delighted by his book, and Theseus laughed at the handkerchiefs.  
"You won't need to keep stealing Percival's," Credence pointed out.  
"But stealing his is fun sometimes," Theseus muttered, and Percival laughed.

Newt looked through his notebook and nodded.  
"Some of these drawings are pretty good Credence, not the most accurate, but you capture the personality... my publisher has been speaking to me about a children's edition. Perhaps you could help me with that."  
Credence stared in shock, but nodded, hurrying to hand out more presents before he could think too much about what he had been offered.

When the last few presents had been handed out, he turned to Jacob.  
"I wondered if I would be able to spend a day a week working with you, and any food that's spoiled, overbaked or... we can't sell, maybe we could give it to the children Ma used to feed? I don't need to be paid, I just want to help-"  
"I'm paying you," Jacob said firmly. "You're a hard worker, and I won't take advantage. But I'd like that a lot."  
Credence swallowed, making himself continue.  
"Thank you, so... I wasn't sure what to do for Christmas for any of you. But I thought I could offer to help you? Tina, I know your sister always says you don't have good lunches, so I can make you some and have Newt bring it in on days he's in the office. Jacob, I could do some cleaning at the bakery, and Queenie I could help with your dressmaking if you'd like? I can sew, and I'm good at repairing clothes-"

Queenie pulled him into a hug, but after a moment Tina and Jacob joined. Percival nodded proudly from his sat, and Credence blushed. He couldn't believe how well they had responded to the only gift he could give them, but it was amazing to know that his time had a value. He didn't know how to give them all the amazing things that they gave to him, but he would do what he could, and hope that by next year, he would do better.

He was pulled from that thought by a loud bang, and glanced towards the corner of the room, where the tree had been placed. The tree was now at an awkward angle, and beneath it sat the niffler, covered in silver strands and looking particularly satisfied with itself.

Newt scrambled towards it, as Theseus burst out laughing. His joy was infectious, and by the time Newt had caught his problem-creature, Credence was almost in tears with joy. Shaking with laughter, the Goldstein sisters headed home with Jacob, leaving Credence with his own family. He cuddled up on the sofa between Percival and Theseus, Newt settling on Percival's other side. He was full and warm, and surrounded by those he loved. This was the Christmas he had dreamed of, and it was better than he ever could have imagined.


End file.
